


Trio

by Militia



Series: Star Wars Smut [4]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Smut, Smut, Threesome, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Militia/pseuds/Militia
Summary: Paz is left very confused by the recent actions of Raga and Cara. Until a confrontation exposes everything. And I mean everything ;).
Relationships: M/F/F - Relationship, Raga (Family and Home)/Paz Vizla (The Mandalorian)/Cara Dune (The Mandalorian), Raga/Paz/Cara
Series: Star Wars Smut [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987285
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Paz wandered through the scarcely populated halls, distractedly ignoring the nods and greeting sent his way. He made his way toward a training room, wanting to punch his way through to an answer to his current predicament.

Raga, and Cara, were acting strange.

It had started a few days ago, when he’d been sparring with Cara, both going for some heavy hits and low blows against the other. Relishing in the fight, he’d been unprepared for Raga to flank him, surprise tackling him from the side, and sending him off balance so he fell to the floor when Cara slammed a shoulder into his gut, the two women landing heavily on top of him.  
Embarrassed and annoyed, he’d tried to brush it off and get back up, only for them both to sit and straddle his torso, pinning him to the floor.

It was only for a few moments, before they both shared a look, and got off him, Cara smirking, and waving goodbye as she left, spouting something about a meeting with Karga. Raga had disappeared quickly, before he could question her.

  
The next incident had been the next day at breakfast. He’d failed at finding Raga the rest of the previous day, and had been forced to go to sleep without an answer. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he’d almost forgotten about it until Cara had once again made an appearance after he’d sat down near the foundlings, to watch over them as they ate. She shoved his drink to the side, and swung up in front of him to sit on the table, His torso now between her legs.  
Smirking down at him, she’d leaned forward, elbows balanced on her knees.  
“If I told you I liked your armour, would you hold it against me?”

“Uh-“  
An arm had slung across his shoulders as Raga draped her weight across him.  
“I’ll push, you hold?”

Hands still frozen uselessly in the air, lest they end up on Cara’s hips or thighs, Paz had just looked between the two. What?

He hadn’t gotten much of an answer from that time either, Din coming out and shooing Cara off the table, where she then wandered off with Raga out of the room.

  
The third incident had been later that same day.  
This time Raga instigated the interaction.  
“Hey, Paz!”  
He turned to answer, only to get an armful of Raga as his hands flew up to grab her, body leaping towards him at a ridiculous height. Legs wrapping around him, like an imitation to a bear hug, he head slammed into his, with just enough force to send him stumbling a few steps backwards, before a helping hand- or in this case, shoulder- stopped him from over balancing.  
Raga dropped down, patted his bicep, and walked past without another word, walking away with Cara who simply shot him grin after pushing him back off her.

Small, not so small, these incidents kept occurring.  
Paz wasn’t sure if they were actually trying to flirt, had a bet going, or were playing some kind of weird game.

Without any answers, he enters the training room, hoping it’ll be empty so he can punch his frustrations out.  
Instead, he finds Cara and Raga sparring lightly against each other, laughing and out of breath. Awkwardly stumbling in the doorway, he turns to leave.

“Oh hey big guy!”  
Cara called out to him, stalling him from leaving, from where Raga now had her pinned against the carpet.  
Raga looked up as well.  
“Hey Paz.”

Uncertain, he rocked on his feet, blocking the door, before huffing a breath, annoyed at his behaviour. Honestly, he was acting like a child.  
Walking fully into the room, he skirted past the area they’d laid out for their spar.

“I’m just, looking to have a go working on my punching,” he mumbled, ducking his head as he strode past quickly, to the other side of the room.

He wasn’t prepared for Cara to pop up behind him.  
“Punching eh?”  
She shot a smirk behind him. He narrowed his eyes at her through his visor.  
“If you want to slam into something, I’m always available.”

Choking on air, he coughed, spluttering, as she sauntered back to where Raga was waiting for her.  
With a quick shake of his head, he turned back, thankful for the helmet that his his burning ears. Rather than respond to the taunt, he simply began to set up a bag, before pulling off some of his unnecessary equipment, piling it on the floor near the wall beside him. Kneeling as he was, he started when a hand touched his shoulder, running down his bicep and back up to his neck. Even through armour and full clothing, he could feel the touch like scorching heat as it went.  
He cleared his throat.  
“Yes?”

Trying to turn around, and stand up, he felt a weight drop on him, sending him heavily back down to one knee. With a grunt, he struggled to straighten, the weight on his shoulder keeping him at an awkward angle. Until another one clanged against him, shoving his other shoulder down too as metal banged against metal.

Cursing under his breath, he struggled to push back, one arm now out and holding him off the ground.  
He felt an ungloved hand reach under his helmet, and cup his chin, stroking along it and dipping down beneath the covering on his throat, touch searing against his bare skin as he dryly swallowed. He held himself still, struggles coming to a quick halt.

He heard a sigh behind him, one of the weights shifting slightly, leaving him to tense to maintain his balance.  
Then he saw Cara drop her head down to hang beside his head, seconds before Raga did the same, causing him to rock forward, foot slipping, and sending his other leg crashing awkwardly to its knee, his other arm shooting out to stop his face from colliding with the floor or wall in front of him.

“You know,” Cara mused from beside his ear, head tilting up and out of view, “I never did get an answer to my question.”

He struggled to keep his breathing under control, even and slow.  
“What question?” He gritted out between clenched teeth, keenly aware of every shift of the two women’s weight.

He lips touched a bare spot on his neck, right next to the base of his helmet as she whispered,   
“If I told you I like your armour-“ she licked her lips, the movement bringing her tongue into contact with his now burning neck, “would you hold it against me?”

A sigh rattling out of him, much louder than he intended, he couldn’t find an answer, brain screeching to a halt, re-feeling that small, barely there lick as it replayed over and over in his head.  
On his other side, Raga eased some of her weight off of him, before kneeling down beside him, gripping onto his jaw beneath his helmet, and turning his head to meet her, visor to visor.  
“Only if you want this,” she murmured, head tilting slowly as her thumb brushed his jaw.  
“Only if you’re comfortable.”

He barley noticed when his head begun to nod, brain still feeling delirious in the face of what was happening, before he felt Caras hands pull at the cloth around his throat, and her mouth latch onto his pulse point.  
Head falling into Raga’s hand, now supporting his head instead of merely holding on, he groaned at the sensation, head tilting away to bare his neck further.  
He felt the pressure when Raga’s head tipped forward, tapping his with a quick clink.

He let out a heavy breath when he felt Raga’s other hand undo his left pauldron, pulling it off and placing it on the floor beside them.  
Behind him, Cara’s hands were making quick work of his back piece, all without stalling the soft kisses and nips she was placing along the small section of his neck open to the cool air.  
Breaths soon coming in short, soft pants, his head ended up supported against Raga’s shoulder as she moved in front of him to unclasp his chest piece, pushed to sit back on his heels, Cara pulling away to unbuckle his other pauldron. 

Together, the two made short work of his armour, stacking it in a small pile on the floor.

A gloveless hand reached up to his neck, before pulling the cloth free and away from his skin, joining his armour on the floor.  
He shuddered when he felt the heat of Cara’s mouth return, Raga’s hand joining her, gripping and kneading the other side of his neck.  
It had been a long time since he’d had bare skin contact with someone who wasn’t a foundling. It felt intoxicating.   
Eyes fluttering shut, he remained pliant as they continued their ministrations, drawing small groans, and even pulling free breathless whimpers, as a hand began to play with the string tightening the top of his shirt, spilling it open and exposing skin down to the collarbone.  
Chasing the bare expanse, was Cara’s mouth, slowly kissing and licking its way down his neck. When she reached the base, she bit down.  
With a jolt, his back arched, head flying back with a quick yelp.  
Not given a chance to recover, two pairs of hands tugged and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side, to the rest of his belongings.  
Two bare arms slid forward, reaching down his arms and gripping tightly to his hands, before pulling them back slightly, keeping his spine up and curved back. The front of his torso was bared to Raga’s hands as they reached forward and begun to explore, mapping every inch of skin available to her.  
Behind him, Cara nibbled on an earlobe, still holding his arms back and away from his body and Raga.  
Panting with fervour now, he distantly wondered how he was this affected when they’d barely touched him. A lifetime hidden in armour did that to you, he guessed.

Then Raga was sliding forward to straddle him, knees locking almost painfully tight against his hips, before rolling down against the pressure building in his pants.

His head fell back with a moan, hips stuttering awkwardly, longing to jerk forward, and chase that delicious friction, but at an awkward angle that denied him the power to do so.

“Please,” dripped from his lips, before he was even aware he was speaking.

The hands holding his arms disappeared, before sliding forward, tangling with Raga’s as they joined hers in stretching and kneading the muscles and contours of his stomach and chest.  
His eyes clenched shut, he almost lost track of the sensations, each touch leaving a blazing trail across his skin, tweaking against his nipples and one wrapping around the base of his throat.  
Then he felt a hand slide down his front, only to be stopped short by his trousers, and the rest of his armour.

Hissing in frustration, he cursed under his breath, each drag of air into his lungs shuddering through his chest as he panted.  
He could feel tremors as they shook through his taught muscles.  
In front of him, Raga used the hand around his throat to turn his head in her direction, sliding it up under his jaw to do so.

She leaned forward, helmet clicking against his own.  
“Do you want this?”  
With short, quick breaths pumping through him, Paz wasn’t certain he could answer, already breathless from their work. So instead he just nodded, one hand reaching up to hold onto her wrist until he could whisper,  
“Please.”

She shared a glance with Cara over his shoulder, before they both moved back. Feeling remarkably naked, he shivered against the chill where there had been warmth against his from and plastered onto his back.

Above him, now standing, Raga was beginning to remove her own armour. Unbuckling it all, and kneeling down to place it in a pile near his.  
Behind him, he could hear Cara do the same.  
Watching mindlessly, it wasn’t until he saw the bare skin of Raga’s chest as she loosened the string of her own shirt, and beginning to take off her own leg armour that Paz came to enough to realise he should do the same.  
Repositioning, he quickly fumbled with buckles and straps, almost ripping it away from his thighs and pelvic in his haste.

Before he could wrench his boots free from their coverings, Raga stepped forward, into his space, walking over his legs and forcing him to let go and lean back before she gracefully kneeled down, straddling him fully, hips resting against his own.

He shuddered, fighting against the need he felt twitching in his hips to drive upward, creating a friction he desperately craved.

Heat returned to his back as Cara scooted in behind him, allowing him to rest his bulk on top of hers and easing the strain on his taut muscles.

In front of him, Raga’s hands slid up and down his chest, slipping further to trace down his abs, head tilting and following their trajectory.  
His own gaze was locked firmly on the visor of her helmet.

His hips twitched beneath her when her fingers skimmed down to rest lightly on the edge of his trousers, fingertips ducking in and grazing the skin below. Sucking in a sharp breath, he felt Cara chuckle behind him, her own hands roaming and tugging lightly at his skin.  
He didn’t know where he wanted to touch, hands hanging uselessly in the air as he tried to decide.

Raga made the decision for him, reaching for him before clasping his hands gently and drawing them to her hips. Then she shifted. A slow, deliberate movement that rubbed down on him in a breath taking way, sending a deep moan reverberating through his chest, fingers digging in harshly to Raga’s hips.  
He forced his eyes open, wanting desperately to see everything he could.

Then Cara moved behind him, pushing him up, before crowding him once more, taller than before. She was on her knees? Slotting herself against his back, she leaned back against her heels as Raga ground down again, this time causing Paz’s hips to thrust a little, twisting up further to chase the friction on offer, hands spasming and clothing where they were placed on her, gripping into the hem of her shirt.  
Cara’s arms slid up onto his chest, hooking through his arms. One of his hands flew up to grip onto an elbow, as her other hand, unrestricted, reached up and gripped onto the base of his throat again.

Moaning, his other hand now lifted up off Raga’s hips to grip tightly onto the hand stretched across his neck.  
Raga leaned back against his thighs, weight lifting off his hips, leaving them twitching uselessly against the pinning weight on his legs, and the arms securing his torso firmly against Cara.

Fingers clenching against the bare skin beneath them, Paz squirmed, panting heavily.

Raga’s fingers graze lightly below his navel, fingernails softly scraping their way down, before tracing their way back up.  
Whimpering, hips jerking uselessly against the air, Paz is almost ready to beg, pride and stubbornness long left behind.

“What do you want Paz?”  
Raga’s firm voice above him caught his attention, dragging his thoughts into a vaguely sensible order through the thick haze of lust.

“Touch me, please.”  
His voice was a hoarse whisper, breathless as he swallowed against the small weight still resting against his throat.

Raga traced around his navel with a finger.  
“Like this?”

Light headed, he shook his head, desperate for her to move her hand south, brain frizzing back out of order.  
“Please, please, please-“  
With every pant, he hissed out a desperate plea, begging her to do something, hands scrambling and clenching hard against Cara’s skin. Hips stuttering with a burning need, Paz’s head pressed harshly against Cara’s shoulder, head thrown backward as his back arched in frustration.

Then Cara’s hand slid down his stomach, and reached into his pants, cupping him firmly through his the thin cloth of his underwear.  
With a gurgled moan, he twitched beneath her, moaning loudly as Raga pried his hand off Cara’s elbow, clasping it tightly when Cara begun to stroke.

“Kriff-” voice breaking, Paz felt heat pooling in his gut, as Cara began to press kisses to the back of his neck and shoulder.

Licking and nipping at his skin, while Raga’s hands once again roamed his chest, playing with the contours and brushing over his nipples in soft, teasing touches as the hand in his pants continued its ministrations.

Huffing out with desperate breaths, Pac couldn’t do more than twitch and moan between the two women as they took their time pulling him to pieces.

Then Cara pulled her hand free.  
Before he could move his free hand, it was snatched back by the one it had been gripping, being pulled back harshly against his throat, momentarily cutting off his air.

Gasping for breath, he feels Cara hesitate. Before she could move it away, or apologise, he intertwined his fingers through hers, keeping it against his throat with a moan. Raga and Cara share another look over his head, before he feels a huff of air on his neck beside his helmet.  
Humming thoughtfully beside his ear, Cara pulls her fingers free, and wraps them firmly around his throat, pinning his hand uselessly between her wrist and his collarbone.

A satisfied groan later, he felt her twist slightly behind him.

Then she reached back down, under his underwear, and wrapping a hand, slick with saliva, around his length.  
With a small shout, his hips jerk up into the grip, only for Raga’s free hand to slam down on his hips, pinning him hard against the floor.

Cursing loudly, struggling futilely, he begged. He didn’t know what he was begging for, already on the verge of feeling too much. A firm grip around his throat, limiting his oxygen, left him panting shallowly, light headed. The nips and licks of the skin on his shoulder left goosebumps racing across his skin as Raga’s fingers gripped harshly into his hips, kneading solidly into the flesh there.

Cara bit down, on the juncture between his shoulder and neck, hand moving quickly, flicking the tip, as he came with a shout, vision flooding white.

Breathing heavily, muscles spasming as he clawed uselessly against the grip the two women each had on a respective hand.  
Slowly coming down from his high, he slumped back against Cara’s shoulder as she peppered him with soft, feather light kisses, thumb stroking over his knuckles as he held his hand in a softer grip, matching the loose hold Raga now had on his other one.

Pressure now missing from his neck, he took quick, deep breaths, panting as he trembled in the aftermath of his orgasm.  
“You doing okay big guy?” Cara murmured softly beside his head.

Head rolling loosely, he nodded, still catching his breath, as he now held the two hands in his. When Raga leaned forward, head tilting toward his, he bowed his head forward, to meet her in the middle as the trio sat in silence for a beat.

The moment was broken by Cara’s hand wiping his load onto his trousers.

Snorting out a laugh, he rolled his head to tap it against the side of hers as she smirked.

“So,” Cara started, nudging him back with her chin,  
“I still haven’t gotten an answer to my question.”

On top of him, Raga dropped her head to his bare shoulder as the three laughed, basking in the aftermath.

Breath evening out, he sighed, nuzzling into the two as they surrounded him.

“When do I get to return the favour?”  
Even soft, the bass of his voice rumbled deeply through his chest.

He could hear the wicked grin in Cara’s voice.  
“Up for round two?”

He felt an answering grin appear on his face.

“You did offer something to slam into.”


	2. Explicit Art




End file.
